Después de tanto tiempo
by deathpro98
Summary: Después de estar esos dos años separados, los mugiwara se reunen y grandes cambios se avecinan


_**Después de tanto**_

 _ **tiempo**_

 _ **(Luffy x Nami)**_

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que los mugiwaras se volieron a reunir tras estar durante dos años separados a causa del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Todo volvió a ser como antes: las peleas de Sanji y Zoro, los golpes de amor de Nami, las ridículas posiciones y la perversión de Franky, la música de Brook, las risitas de Robin y las bromas de Usopp, Chopper y Luffy. Todo era como antes. Menos por un detalle.

Nami se sorprendió al volver a ver a Luffy tras esos dos años. Había cambiado radicalmente tanto física como mentalmente. Ella se sentía un poco atraída por el idiota de goma antes de separarse, pero ahora Luffy la tenía babeando (literalmente hablando). Nami soñaba cada noche con Luffy y ella consumando su amor en distintos escenarios (la biblioteca, la mesa del comedor [aunque suene asqueroso ya que allí comen todos], el baño...), fundiéndose en uno sólo mientras se saboreaban los labios el uno al otro. Se despertaba sobresaltada y muy excitada y a veces odiaba tener que ir al baño y desahogarse ella misma. En esos momentos, desearía que fuera Luffy el que la acariciaba y la hacía suya. Definitivamente se había enamorado de su capitán, su estúpido y adorable capitán.

Por su parte, Luffy llevaba enamorado de la navegante desde la primera vez que la vio en Orange Town. Desde entonces, el siempre intentó atraer la atención de la navegante con resultados pésimos. Aunque el nunca se rindió. Al volverse a reunir, Luffy se quedó prendado de su belleza. Estaba despanpanante y a el casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo pero se contuvo a tiempo. El deseaba besarla, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Pero por desgracia, el sabía que eso nunca ocurriría. Sabía que ella, tras acabar su viaje, se marcharía de su lado y se iría con otro chico. No soportaba la idea de que la mujer de sus sueños se fuera con otro. Pero el no era quién para decidir que hacer.

Era mediodía. Todos estaban en cubierta haciendo sus quehaceres habituales. Nami estaba haciendo sus mapas, Sanji preparaba la comida, Zoro dormía, Usopp y Franky creaban una super nueva arma para el Sunny, Brook y Chopper cantaban una bonita canción y Robin regaba sus plantas. Por su parte, Luffy estaba sentado en el mascarón de proa mirando el mar tranquilamente. Oyó abrirse una puerta y un bostezo bastante característico que el conocía a la perfección.

Se giró y pudo ver a Nami tan bella como siempre salir del cuarto de cartografía y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Robin. Nami llevaba una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, el pelo recogido con una pinza con unos mechones de su anaranjado cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos shorts. La siguió con la mirada durante un buen rato hasta que alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Zoro (con una sonrisa): Ñe capitán. Te gusta la bruja?

\- Luffy: No la llames así. Y si soy sincero si me gusta.

\- Zoro: Justo como yo pensaba. Y se lo vas a decir?

\- Luffy: N-No lo sé.

\- Zoro: Si no se lo dices, pueden quitártela. Date prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Luffy (mirando hacia Nami): Supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras tanto con las chicas...

\- Nami: Oye Robin.

\- Robin: Si navegante-san?

\- Nami: Qué tal con tus plantas?

\- Robin: Van bien. Así que te gusta el capitán-san eh?

\- Nami (sonrojada a más no poder): Q-Qué? Cómo lo sabes?

\- Robin (sonriendo): Primero es que tu hablas en sueños y segundo deberías cerrar bien la puerta del baño cuando estés dentro.

Al escuchar eso, su cara se volvió de un rojo como el de un tomate.

\- Nami: Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

\- Robin: Tranquila. Mis labios están sellados.

\- Nami: Gracias.

En eso, gira su rostro hacia donde estaba Luffy y lo pilla mirándola descaradamente. Ambos juntan sus miradas durante unos segundos y luego la apartan totalmente sonrojados.

A la hora de cenar, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor hablando y riendo animadamente. Luffy como siempre intentaba robar comida a los demás y siempre se llevaba una que otra ostia. En un momento dado, las miradas de Luffy y Nami se cruzaron. La sostuvieron durante un corto lapso de tiempo que para ellos pareció toda una eternidad. Separaron sus miradas sonrojados y a la vez sorprendidos de que el otro lo estuviera mirando al igual que él mismo. Robin y Zoro se dieron cuenta de ello y sonrieron para si mismo esta vez encontrándose sus miradas. Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado. El amor había llegado al Thousand Sunny... y de que manera.


End file.
